勝者
by Otakubukai
Summary: Getting the 'Winner' Popsicle stick was just out of luck. (Friend-zoned Aomine)


**勝者**

_Getting the 'Winner' Popsicle stick was just out of luck._

**[ **Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki **]**

▲ Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. ▲

This is gonna be a stupid one-shot.

* * *

_Our feelings have been written down over countless pages,_

_But for some reason, I just can't fill in this one line of blank space._

Another evening where Aomine and Momoi would visit the convenience store and buy some Popsicle. Aomine got a red one, while Momoi got a blue one. Because it reminds her of _her_ Tetsu-kun, she said. It made Aomine angrily bite off a large piece of his Popsicle stick. How, how can _he _make _her _love _him_, as Aomine Daiki?

Honestly, though. What did Tetsu do to make Satsuki love him so much? It'd be stupid enough if she fell for him just because of Tetsu getting a 'Winner' on his Popsicle. Really nonsensical.

Aomine and Momoi were standing outside the convenience store, throwing conversations to one another from time to time. Aomine had been wondering about Tetsu and Satsuki, until he noticed that Momoi had been poking him with her finger, her nose scrunched up. When Aomine had been woken up from his trance, he blinked at Momoi's pink eyes. He scowled and shook his head.

"Jeez. What is _wrong _with you today, Dai-chan?" She took another bite on her Popsicle and left it there, placing her hands on her hips, demanding an answer from the taller man. Aomine raised a brow at her and his mouth was left ajar. "...uh..?" He stupidly replied, confused.

Momoi rolled her eyes and took the Popsicle from her mouth, she took a step closer to him. "Tell me. Something's bothering you, isn't there?" Momoi's pink eyes stared at him longingly, it made Aomine gulp hard.

"It's... nothing..." He murmured, scratching the back of his head. He took another bite of his Popsicle. Momoi narrowed her eyes and glared at Aomine's face.

No. No. This isn't Aomine. It's an impostor. "You're not Dai-chan, aren't you." She sternly stated, her face serious. Aomine found it really cute.

"What are you talking about? _I'm _Aomine Daiki. Dai..._chan_." He awkwardly stuttered. Momoi scoffed.

"Where's the normal, blunt, stern, serious, straight, annoying, obnoxious, boring, expressionless, stupid, idiotic face?" She playfully said. It made Aomine tick.

"Huuuh?" Momoi stood on her toes and observed Aomine's face contort to different facial expressions. When his face went back to his normal, blunt, stern, serious, straight, annoying, obnoxious, boring, expressionless, stupid, idiotic face, Momoi took a step back and nodded her head.

Aomine clicked his tongue and gently punched Momoi's head. "You idiot. I'm normal. Now leave me alone."

But Momoi punched him back. On his shoulder. _Hard_. Like, _really hard_.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Aomine yelled in pain holding his shoulder, which resulted to passerby's attention directed to them. "You're crazy!" Aomine exclaimed, angrily glaring at Momoi. Momoi just stuck her tongue out.

Tsk.

When Aomine had bitten off the last piece of his Popsicle, he stared at his Popsicle stick. _Hmm..._ there's nothing written on this side. Aomine gulped. He slowly, _slowly_, and surely, turned the stick around. His eyes peeked on the other side, and saw _something_. Something._  
_

Yes, there's no doubt about it.

When Aomine had completely turned the stick around, he saw the writings on it. _Winner_.

Unbelievable. Aomine just... Aomine just got a Winner Popsicle! He _had _to show it to Momoi.

Aomine turned around and faced Satsuki's back. "Satsuki. Look at this." He called out. When Momoi was already facing him, he had shoved the stick right to her face. She blinked at the object of luck, and read what was written on the stick.

Win...ner.

She stared at it and dragged her eyes to Aomine's face, and back to the stick. Aomine was getting his hopes high. Really high. Momoi shook her head and took the Popsicle stick from Aomine's hold. It made Aomine watch her in confusion. _Ah? _Momoi started to trot towards a trash bin near them. It made Aomine panic inside. What the heck?

Momoi had thrown his Winner Popsicle. Momoi had thrown _his __**first**_Winner Popsicle. What?...why?

"What do you think you're doing, Satsuki?" Aomine had said calmly. Momoi beamed at him. It made Aomine stare at her weirdly.

"Obviously, I threw it away." She said in a sing-song voice. Aomine's jaw fell to the floor.

"I _know _that you threw it away, Satsuki. But _why _did you throw it away? It was a Winner Popsicle." Aomine sharpened his eyes at her.

Momoi tilted her head to the side, then her eyes widened in realization. She laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Dai-chan~ Even though it worked on Tetsu-kun, it doesn't mean it'll work on you too. Okay?" She giggled, proceeded to taking another bite at her Popsicle. Then she was back on her own world, enjoying her Popsicle and imagining about her and Tetsu-kun. Together. Aomine stared at her in disbelief, in horror. She had rejected him so suddenly.

So she hadn't _just _liked Tetsu because of the Popsicle. Satsuki had fallen for Tetsu from the very beginning. Not just from a stupid Popsicle stick that said _Winner_.

It made Aomine's heart break. His own world collapsed to pieces.

Aomine stared at the ground, his face sweating. His eyes gleamed in sadness, and his mouth formed a deep frown.

So that's how rejection feels like?

His hands clenched to fists. Oh yeah, it hurts.

It seems that... he wouldn't win against Tetsu, huh?

No matter how long he had been with Satsuki... Even though he had been together with Momoi Satsuki, the love of his life, for a longer time than Tetsu had... Satsuki would _never _ever pick him. Because her heart... was stolen by another person that isn't him.

It made his heart shatter into a million pieces.

What bad luck this is.

**fin**.

* * *

That was the shittiest ending I have ever done.


End file.
